destructionderbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Widow
|car=1978 Chevrolet Corvette |threewords=Isolated, Lonely, Jealous |pre=FODA, Toyota Atlantic, Indy lights, IRL, NASCAR Busch |number=#09 |likes= |dislikes=Mariah, Danni Brennan }} The Red Widow is a playable character in . Description She drives a 1978 Chevrolet Corvette, and her number is #09. Widow is the champion of Chinatown 2. Her car is one of the fastest in DDA and it has decent strength and handling attributes too. Plot As beautiful as she is deadly, wherever the dour Red Widow goes, death tends to follow. It is suspected that she is a dangerous jinx because accidents follow her like fans follow Mariah, and the smiles of the Irish beauty Mariah just makes the grim Red Widow hate her even more. She has been mysteriously cursed at birth to cause death among those close to her. She has led an unhappy life because of her death-curse as her family denounced being involved with her and any and all friends and lovers would die in rare fatal accidents. The curse however gave her a great career in FODA racing as any and all rivalries against her would die in accidents in or out of the race. At the peak of a career shrouded in death and bizarre happenstance, The Red Widow, cutting a lithe figure in trademark red and black rubber, is one of the most popular FDA drivers – from the fans point of view! The attitude of the other drivers is, however, a little different… She first rose to notoriety when, having won the first five races in her championship winning Toyota Atlantic campaign, she broke both legs in an horrific crash – presumably winning leaving the championship wide open. However, the battle for the title still went down to the wire, and, going into the last race, two young American drivers had the opportunity to take the title… Both were killed in the race, in separate accidents, and The Red Widow was still crowned as champion. Since then, The Red Widow’s career has been a gruesome litany of multiple pile-ups, dead rivals, crippled team-mates… whilst she sales serenely to win after win in series such as Indy lights, IRL, and the NASCAR Busch series – where she caught the eye of her current FDA team. The carnage hasn’t stopped since she started DD racing, as a total of four of her hapless mechanics have died in bizarre accidents, and six of her rivals have perished whilst clashing with her on track… The strangest thing about all this death and destruction, however, is The Widow is never responsible. Each and every accident is a freak, 1000-1 incident that nobody could predict, and she certainly couldn’t premeditate. Split brake lines. Flawed wishbones. Faulty fuel rigs. Burst tyres. And all the while she sails serenely on to victory after victory. Not that she’s unaffected. Intensely aware of the jinx that seems to surround her, The Widow is a lonely, isolated soul, shunned by her mechanics and rivals alike. Her personal life isn’t much better, either. Her past three boyfriends have perished in suitably weird accidents, and her family, presumably glad to be rid of her, have long since made it clear she isn’t welcome home anymore… That aside, she’s a damn good DD driver, and a regular winner, seemingly immune to the macabre misfortune that befalls her rivals, all of which she bitterly resents, intensely jealous of their seemingly normal lives. Her most hated opponents are Danni Brennan, with his string of girlfriends and admirers, and the happily married Mariah. If the Red Widow can’t be happy, then she’s going to make sure nobody else is – and if she doesn’t get them, then the jinx will… Ending Another year, and another DD championship for the Red Widow, but she didn't care. She was still that same lonely, isolated soul, shunned by the paddock and mistrusted by the drivers. She found happiness in a very short lived marriage to Jared Crane, but their hotel burnt down on their wedding night, with Crane trapped inside, and she was alone again. Unable to cope with life alone in the 'real world', she returned to DD racing, where she continues to ply her cursed trade, carving out an infamous legend in the DD hall of fame... Category:Drivers Category:Playable characters in Destruction Derby Arenas